two cursed families
by KairiSohma
Summary: The sohma family stumbles upon another family cursed with the animal spirits of the zodiac. Why r they two cursed families? r there two..Gods too? which is the real one?the two families share their deepest secrets,will they be able to work it out together


Two Cursed Families, Two Gods

LOL this is my first fanfic so please review if u can! if there is any mistake please do report( . )

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were walking to school. Somehow yuki was still sleepy because he did not get a good night sleep apparently.

"Kyo, what would you like for dinner today?" Tohru asked

"Anything…" Kyo answered

" … Leek and chicken..." replied Yuki still sleepy, rubbing his eyes

"Hey watch it, rat boy"

Suddenly two girls came crashing in to Yuki and Kyo! The impacts send the girls and the boys slamming onto the ground.

"Yu, Yu, Yuki! Kyo! " Tohru was petrified.

"Damn the secret is out!" said Kyo and Yuki touching their bodies. Strange to say, they did not change into their animal form! Yuki and Kyo were both relived but felt funny on why they did not change.

"Oiwe, that hurt a lot!" cried the girl with dark grey eyes and long silky grey hair like the colour of Yuki's. She was really pretty.

"Watch where you are going stupid" the second girl cried. She was also very pretty. Strangely again she too had the same hair and eye colour Kyo's!

Tohru had stared blankly at them then apologized for what has happened.

"How come we did not chan-"

"What are you talking about?" the orange haired girl snapped

"Are you both from our school?" Yuki asked judging by their uniform

"Like, isn't it obvious?"

"Well… are u…"

"We got lost that all" the grey haired girl cut in.

"Do u mind if we follow you?"

"Oh no, is it fine" said Yuki

"Sorry, let me introduce myself. I am Hitomi Shimazu, and my cousin here is Nanami Shimazu." said the greyed hair girl, tugging her cousin.

"Nice to meet you. I am Yuki Sohma and this is Tohru and this is my bad tempered cousin, Kyo Sohma" Kyo frowned when he heard what Yuki said while Tohru smiled cheerfully greeting the two Shimazus.

"I think the curse is broken Yuki! You did not change when they "hugged" you!" Tohru said delightfully but softly.

"I am still not sure…" Yuki felt weird but happy as he could be friends with someone who would not see him as a freak he thought.

Kyo noticed a bangle on on Nanami's wrist. It was similar to his, an eerie aura surrounded Kyo slowly. Many questions soon came up

After a long walk to school, the group saw Haru and Momiji were waiting for them at the porch.

"Tohru! Yuki! Kyo!" cried Momiji jumping lively.

"Momiji!" Tohru greeted back. Momiji came running towards suddenly momiji accidentally hugged Tohru when he tripped!

"Momiji!"

"Oh no! That stupid bunny!" Kyo thought and quickly thought of something to cover up the mess. Tohru was shocked and the next minute she was panicking!

" Look there! What's that?" said Yuki pointing to a tree to distract the Shimazus.

It did not work; the Shimazus saw the whole thing!

"That boy…he turned into a rabbit…" said Nanami, with disbelieve in her eyes

"I saw it too…oh my gosh…"Hitomi said, eyes wide opened.

Haru looked around checking whether anyone saw the scenario from the windows. To their luck no one did. (That was white him)

"You must be seeing things Hitomi and Nanami" Yuki started to get the feeling they really saw it.

Nanami picked the rabbit up from Tohru's hand, looking into its eyes, trying to read it.

"Yup! It's him alright." Nanami then pass the poor rabbit that is trying its best to pretend he is really an ordinary one. (Momiji kept smiling that's why)

"May we proceed to a place which is safe for him to change back." Hitomi smiled at the rabbit then faced the rest. The Sohma's were quite puzzled on why they did not did not scream or shout, instead they smile like it is normal. Tohru wondered how they knew that it takes certain duration to change back to their human form.

Yuki lead the way to a room which the teachers and students would not usually really use.

Suddenly, Nanami grabbed the unaware Kyo's hand and pushed him to Tohru! There was a familiar "proof" sound. As the "cloud" cleared there was an orange furious cat in the room.

"What in the world did you do that for?" Kyo shouted, steaming red hot.

"So, you ARE really THE cat." said Nanami grinning, picking the cat up by its neck.

"WHAT DAR YAR MEAN, SO! AND PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"They are real! I thought they would not even exist!" Hitomi clapped her hands with joy. It did not last long, her face went serious. She turned to Yuki smiling, raisedher hand, asking for a hand shake.

"It is a great pleasure on meeting you, Mr Rat of the zodiac…"

"I too, am a member of the zodiac, the rat."

"And not forgetting me, the cat." said Nanami, putting down the surprised cat.

Please review. I will try to make it longer.


End file.
